


Secret Behind the Little Wolfe

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: Code Name: Bad Wolfe [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Mistery, Post-Film, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose dipinge la sua stanza, e riflette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Behind the Little Wolfe

La fortuna di Rose in quel momento, è il fatto che ogni mobile di quella stanza sia così leggere che dopo quasi tre mesi di allenamento, non ha bisogno dell’analista che Fury le ha messo ha disposizione, senza un motivo reale - perchè Fury non le legge gli scontrini, forse.  
Scuote la testa e si alza le maniche della maglietta, perchè per dipingere non si metterà certo quella cosa che sembra essere una dotazione di chiunque non abbia un’armatura. Se fa in tempo a finire, potrebbe disegnarsene una.  
Apre piano il barattolo di vernice e si infila i guanti, intingendo il pennello nel colore.  
Il blu invade piano le pareti e qualche goccia cade sul letto coperto di plastica, mentre riflette su quanto successo negli ultimi tempi.  
E’ diventata una spia, e per quanto non lo pensasse è piuttosto brava, o meglio, lei e Natasha insieme sono piuttosto brave, tanto che lei non è stata ancora costretta ad uccidere nessuno, non le è stata data nemmeno l’occasione di provarci, come se Fury volesse fare a tutti i costi in modo che lei non commettesse un omicidio. Doveva avere la licenza di uccidere, no?  
Impugna il pennello più piccolo e lo intinge nel giallo, salendo sul letto e dipingendo una stellina. Fa appena in tempo a chiudere il barattolo, che un agente bussa alla porta e le da il fascicolo del nuovo caso.  
  
  
  
\- Non è pronta e se non mi dai tempo, non potrai mai sfruttare le sue conoscenze per un eventuale intervento del progetto Avengers, se davvero è questo che vuoi fare -  
Natasha ha cercato di tenere un tono di voce più pacato possibile, ma Fury non può buttare all’aria tutto il lavoro che ha fatto fin’ora.  
\- Il prossimo caso non è pericoloso - La congeda con poche parole, e lei non può fare altro che chiudere la porta, perchè non sa ancora qual’è la vera ragione per cui l’ha voluta a bordo.  
 **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Due storie sullo stesso verse in un giorno. Rose Tyler è badass, provate a contraddire ciò.


End file.
